


I'm here

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Even if everything is breaking apart, they are still there for each other."I'm here"





	I'm here

“I’m here”

Thor blinked slowly, very slowly, at that, and then a smile grew on his face.

Without a second thought, he rushed to Loki, his arms wide open. As he approached however, at hugging distance, he stopped, looking at his brother and lowering his arms in shame, blushing just a bit.

Obviously that Loki wouldn’t want a hug from him. They weren’t brothers anymore. They were strangers. Loki had betrayed him thousands of times and he had left Loki in a crazy planet, never truly expecting to see him again. And even after that he came back, Loki returned to Asgard and saved everyone.

As his arms hit his sides, he gave Loki a small and sad smile, but Loki answered by raising his eyebrow and letting a smirk curl up on his face.

“I won’t bite you, brother” he said, and slowly raised his own arms. Thor’s eye shone and he grinned, wrapping his arms around his brother’s waist, leaning forward and digging his face against Loki’s neck, squeezing the slimmer god tight against himself, making him gasp quietly before a dry chuckle left his mouth. Then, Loki’s long fingers were sliding over his shoulder until his arms were wrapped around Thor’s neck, his own face pressing against the now short blond hair. 

“I missed you” Thor breathed out, his hold tightening even more if possible, the happiness of his brother being there slowly being shadowed by the grief that only now started to creep over his shoulders. He trembled as he saw his father again, standing in front of that cliff, right in front of the waters of Norway.

“Thor… Brother” Loki whispered and slowly moved his hand over Thor’s hair. The god of thunder relaxed a bit, his mind being eased by Loki’s powers. “Do not think about what has gone… It will only harm you further”

“I haven’t… mourned” Thor mumbled, his voice trembling, deep as a thunder. The younger god shushed him gently, his arms tightening around the king’s shoulders, his hand caressing the short hair, scratching the scalp. 

“I know… and you shall, soon enough” he whispered back, even though his own voice was a bit tight. “Come. You must be tired and you must rest”

“Stay?” he asked under a breath, looking up at Loki slowly, their noses brushing together because of how close they were. Thor’s blue eye was in tears. “Please?”

After a moment of hesitation, Loki nodded and leaded Thor to the bed. He stayed close to the god of mischief anyway, sitting on the bed and letting him help remove his clothing. When Thor was in his full glory, Loki laid him down and covered him up, only for his wrist to be caught on a big and firm hand.

“I will stay. I will only change” Loki said and Thor released his hold slowly, letting Loki stand. As he did, he slid his fingers over his armor, watching as it disappeared instead of being removed. Sooner than later, he was also naked, and made a robe appear in his hands. Slowly, he put it on, and then slid his hand over his hair, letting the magic out and making it curly as normally would be.

Thor watched it all silently, head laying on the ship’s pillow, half of his body covered by the sheets. Then, Loki turned, walking to the other side of the bed and laying down as Thor moved sides to face his brother.

“How are you?” he whispered, though he didn’t know why. Loki hadn’t been hurt unless for the shock Thor himself provided. He didn’t even fight Hela. 

Maybe he just didn’t want the silence.

Loki looked at him with those piercing green eyes and smiled.

“I am fine. You, however, have several bruises and cuts that need attending” he said, moving his hand over to Thor’s eye patch, making the god of thunder move back a little. “Hey, hey. I won’t hurt you. I just want to heal it properly”

After a little time of disbelief, Thor moved his hand and removed the eye patch, staring at Loki silently. The god of mischief stared at the eye before raising his hand, green magic surrounding it. He touched his eye, whispering some spells under his breath as Thor closed his good eye, suddenly feeling light headed.

With his eyes still closed, Thor reached for Loki’s free hand, holding it. The younger god stopped his spells for a second before continuing, his hand holding Thor’s back.

The spells continued and slowly Thor felt the burning on his eye stopping, making it numb and a bit more relaxed. He laid down more comfortably and opened his eye, looking at Loki, who was also comfortably laying down now, staring up at the ceiling, their hands still holding each other.

Something… seemed weird.

“Loki?”

The god of mischief blinked a few times before turning his head only to look at his older brother.

“Thor?”

Thor stared back at him and let go of his hand, raising it and touching his hair.

“You are real, right?”

Loki’s expression didn’t change.

“Yes”

“Then why do I feel something… weird coming from you?” he asked slowly, softly, hand stopping by Loki’s neck, touching it gently. Loki’s eyes flickered very lightly.

“I am tired. And… I am still grieving” he whispered, and Thor felt his heart burn with sentiment. Loki… Loki was never this open about his feelings. The god of mischief chuckled weakly and looked back up at the ceiling. “I honestly thought that I had gotten over everything.”

“Mother, you say?” Thor mumbled. It still hurt to think of her. Loki shook his head.

“Not… not quite” he said and squeezed Thor’s hand. “Of course mother never… never leaves my mind. She understood me like no one would. However…” he stopped, and the king squeezed his hand. “However after… our conversation with f… Odin…”

“He is your father, Loki. He loves… loved… you as much as he loved me” Thor said, slow and quiet but firm. Loki let out a dry chuckle.

“As much as he loved Hela?”

“You and Hela did not see Father like I did” 

Loki raised his eyebrow and looked at Thor slowly, his eyes a bit less sad, more in a sarcastic disbelief.

“Of course I didn’t. He never treated me like he treated you. Now for Hela, I am not sure about how she saw Odin” he said slowly, but Thor shook his head.

“Father may have trained me to rule over Asgard, but he made sure to keep me stupid enough to be ruled by you” he said slowly and smiled as Loki blushed the lightest tone of pink.

“You were just stupid, Thor, don’t blame Odin” Loki said, smirking, but Thor shook his head.

“I might have been stupid, however Father could have thought me about your powers. You weren’t as strong as you are now. He could have taught me to avoid them, to fight  
against them. Instead he left me to figure you out all by myself, and look how old I am only to now be able to know when you will trick me or not, and that if I actually figure it out” he chuckled and smiled at Loki, who was blushing a bit more. Then, Thor sighed and took a deep breath. “Truth is Loki that I have always respected you, I have always looked up to you. And now that you are here, after everything we have gone through, I can, at least for now, pretend we will always fight our battles together. I love you, Loki. If you are my brother or not, an aosir or not, none of those things matter. You are Loki and you will always be Loki. And that I can count on, whether for good or bad”

Loki looked up at the ceiling again after Thor finished his speech, seeming speechless. The god of thunder was proud of himself. It wasn’t every day when one could shut a silver  
tongue.

His pride passed quickly when he saw that instead of a sarcastic comment, all that left Loki were the whimpers and tears of a crying child. 

Thor was quick to wrap his arms around his younger brother and pull him for a hug, caressing his head as he pressed Loki’s face against his chest. Loki quickly wrapped himself around Thor, sobbing loudly against the king’s chest, his sharp nails digging and scratching Thor’s already hurt back.

He held his brother as tight as he could, confused and hurt at his sobs, his own eye tearing up again as he felt his chest tighten. He missed his home, his father, his mother, Jane… and now he had nothing… Nothing more than his little brother.

He held Loki until the god of mischief stopped crying. Slowly, he raised his head, whimpering a bit still, sniffling and rubbing his eyes.

“I miss our family” he whispered, his eyes a bit red around the green iris. Thor caressed his hair slowly, his own tear slipping out of his eye. 

“I miss it too” he mumbled with a smile, a weak sob leaving his mouth. “We are alone now… We have nothing to go back to. We only have forward… And a forward together”

“I am sorry for all I have done” he whispered, and Thor nodded. 

“I know you are… I know”

Loki sighed deeply and sniffled, pressing his forehead to Thor’s and closing his eyes tight as another sob threatens to come out. Thor holds him close and closes his eye as well.

“It is okay Loki…”

“I’m here”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is but I think it's good so yeah! Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
